The First 24 Hours of Draco's Fifth Year at Hogwar
by tornadochaser2478
Summary: He sits at the Slytherin table watching the sorting...


This story has a few exerpts from my never-ending story, so if you like this at all, then go to my website and read it.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
It's Draco's fifth year at Hogwarts, and he's sitting at the Slytherin table watching the sorting ceremony. He was talking to Crabbe and Goyle.  
"I hated the Yule Ball last year. We all know how much I hate dancing. Parkinson was asking for a dance during every song. She kept stepping on my foot, which made it even worse.  
"Of course, that-" But his next word was drowned out by "SLYTHERIN!" "She didn't go, but she's sum1 I'd rather have gone with. She's kewl, and she hates dancing as much as me. She's kinda shy, though. She seems really into a type of music that muggles call 'rock'. She let me hear a sample once. It was interesting.   
"She grew up around a lot of muggle filth until she was accepted into Hogwarts. She's been living in what the Weasleys call a house since then. I suppose she might want to move into my manor. There would be space for her to breathe. She probably won't get a bed of her own, but that won't be a problem."Crabbe and Goyle were laughing under their breath like he just told them about sum sort of evil plan. He saw that the girl he was talking about was sitting directly across from him. He went scarlet as though the mere presence of her insulted him. She seemed quite insulted herself, but neither of them said anything. Her name was Diana Riddle.  
  
The next day, Draco was in a particularly good mood when slutfilth, Crabbe and Goyle were no where to be seen. He was walking alone with a wide smile on his face. He didn't spit a single insult at Harry, Ron, or Hermione. Diana walked up to him, noticing that him and Professor Snape were in the same well, interesting mood that day. "Are you and Professor Snape on sum new...medications or sumthing?" He kissed her lips gently.  
"Isn't it such a beautiful day? The sky is so green and the grass is so blue." "You're in love?" "How could I not be?" "Okay, you're really scaring me. Let me guess, the professor found a love potion he made, and you both took half of it." "No. Wow, you sure are uptight today! What's bugging you?" He gave her another kiss instead of waiting for a response. "You gave a cupid 50 galleons, and he paid you back today. No, you sniffed too much glue. No, wait. That was me. Oh, I give up."  
He beamed at her. This was really starting to scare her, so she tried to walk past him, but he followed her into a classroom, wondering what she might be doing. She talked to the door in Parseltongue, then opened it, letting Draco in, too.  
"Where am I?!" "The medication must've worn off. You're in a secret room, where only Parselmouths can lock or unlock the doors. I got you in here." "So you and Potter could be secretly dwelling in this room?"  
"Potter and I have a lot of other rooms that are a lot better hidden that we could use, though most of the time we don't." "MOST of the time?!" "Okay, we used one room once, but that was so that no one heard what we were say-" She stopped for some reason. He asked, "Why did you tell Potter and not me?" She then said, "It's sumthing I told you already, probly long ago."   
He knew she was lying, so he thought for a while, then said, "I won't tell. What is it?" "Well, it should be easy to tell you, your own father being his supporter. Well, here it goes. Tom- Voldemort is my mother's brother's half sister's cousin. When I was a baby, he saw this on my arm." I pulled up my shirt sleeve, and Draco saw the scar, which exactly resembled Harry Potter's. He touched it, as if trying to see if it'd wipe off onto his finger. It didn't. "Wicked. But why would you be ashamed of being the Heir of Slytherin? I would see it as an honor."   
"It's not that. But if any of the Hogwarts staff finds out, I'll probably be able to see myself pretty much expelled."   
  
"Expelled, eh?" But this wasnt Draco. It was-"Professor Snape! How did you-What do you-Why?" "What, I have been listening to you two since I first came in here. How, I used the key. Why, to make sure you two weren't plotting anything on any other Hogwarts student, like Mr.Potter. Though I did hear his name, I have right to believe that he wasn't the subject. The subject-" He said in a harsh tone, as though he was going to throw us out the window if we moved. He became slightly calmer"-was clearly the Dark Lord Voldemort. You," his lips curled into what seemed like a welcoming smile, "being in any way related to him, is quite true. I already knew all along. The moment I saw the scar on your right arm, I knew why Harry's scar had been shaped so oddly-as a bolt of lightning."  
"How did you know it had to do with Tom-" before I could correct myself, Professor Snape cut her off. "That's another thing. You knew his real name before you laid eyes on the diary. Not many second year students would have posessed that knowledge. Nevertheless, I don't plan on telling anybody, but I will keep close watch on Mr.Potter for you." "Thank you Professor!" She hugged Professor Snape, then said "Sry." 


End file.
